


Once Upon A Time On Diagon Alley/对角巷往事

by Kathleen_719



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 修斯X纽特已是傲罗的哥哥和即将去霍格沃兹上学的弟弟。纽特的第一次对角巷之旅。私设算我的，有什么背景错误的话请一概无视吧。





	Once Upon A Time On Diagon Alley/对角巷往事

Once Upon A Time On Diagon Alley

　　01  
　　纽特从懂事开始便知道自己和哥哥忒修斯之间有着伸手也触摸不到、跨越也无法缩短的距离。  
　　这段距离叫做年龄。  
　　以一年为一个世界的话，纽特和哥哥之间隔着八个世界。  
　　那是一段即便能借来北欧神话中的世界树，也跃不到对方身边去的距离。  
　　况且，谁能断言，忒修斯希望有个弟弟在身旁呢？  
　　  
　　02  
　　“小少爷，时间到了。”  
　　管家普尔达毕恭毕敬站在斯卡曼德庄园主楼的厅门旁，神情冷漠又恭谨地等待着男仆伺候小主人纽特穿好印花格子外套就一道出发到伦敦去。  
　　年少的小主人抿住双唇没有做声。  
　　想到要离开庄园，想到要身处嘈杂的商业街，想到即将要碰到的人，纽特便觉得头皮发麻。他想逃避，多少次“不去”这两个字到了嘴边，就是不敢当着母亲的面说出来。  
　　母亲不会懂他的恐惧。  
　　实际上，家里没有人会懂他的恐惧……包括哥哥忒修斯。  
　　纽特觉得哥哥不会懂。  
　　他那无论在任何场合，只要站出来就能成为众人目光焦点的哥哥，怎么会明白弟弟对于“目光”的恐惧呢。  
　　  
　　03  
　　每个英国巫师家庭接到霍格沃兹魔法学校的录取通知书后，都会安排一趟伦敦对角巷之旅，因为那里是买齐录取通知书上所需物品的最便捷之地。  
　　原本，这一趟开学前的购物仪式应该由母亲斯卡曼德夫人陪同小儿子一起前往。但是从来不按常规安排生活，又是社交名媛的斯卡曼德夫人的日程表实在排得太满满当当，匀不出半天时间到伦敦走一趟。  
　　自从知道要出远门之时且没有母亲在旁，纽特对于伦敦之行的抗拒虽然无声却不能被忽视。  
　　眼看着弟弟自从接到录取通知书后便镇日在庄园广阔的后院里照顾刚诞生的有翼飞马崽子，一整天说的话屈指可数，忒修斯觉得自己应该站出来。  
　　于是情况柳暗花明起来。  
　　那晚在餐桌旁，当煎得皮香脆但肉仍多汁鲜嫩的三文鱼块端上餐桌上时，忒修斯突然开口：  
　　“我可以带纽特去伦敦。”  
　　小斯卡曼德先生可不愿意让任何人知道自己听到这句话时，心脏跳得有多快。他飞快地看一眼正和美丽且富有魅力的母亲说话的哥哥，但又在即将与忒修斯有眼神接触时候低下头去。纽特非常希望母亲能答应，甚至想开口恳求母亲！不过最终他只是盯着三文鱼看，但是耳朵却没有闲着。  
　　“傲罗的工作可以随便请假么？”  
　　“只要提前和队长打声招呼就好。”  
　　“你确定想带纽特出门吗？”母亲问这句时，纽特的手指都不自觉用力按着餐刀的刀背。  
　　“当然了。”纽特听到哥哥爽朗的轻笑。  
　　“那是纽特第一次出远门啊。上学前第一次购物，怎么也得有家人陪伴。”  
　　纽特没有答话，但是他藏不住的嘴角弧度变化泄露了心情的雀跃。斯卡曼德夫人和忒修斯当然也看到了这轻微的表情变换，于是事情便这样定了下来。  
　　  
　　04  
　　但是在临行前一天却变了卦。  
　　“抱歉，纽特。我明天有任务不能请假。”  
　　当哥哥宣布这个“噩耗”的时候，纽特正裹着被子缩在偌大房间一角看书。闻言，纽特没有说话，原本因为读书而低下的头现在垂得更低，满心的失望说不出口。  
　　“纽特？”  
　　忒修斯见弟弟没有回应自己的说话，于是走上前去，坐到纽特面前的地板上。他当然观察到弟弟失望的神色，心里既内疚又无奈。他不能拒绝上司的安排，尽管那个任务似乎派谁去都没问题。但是工作就是工作。  
　　“纽特……弟弟？”  
　　觉得被抛弃了的小家伙依然没有回应，只是把被子裹得更紧——在忒修斯看来，弟弟这是要用被子把自己缠得喘不过气来呢。他伸出手去想帮纽特整理一下被子，但是手伸到半空又停住了。  
　　纽特的沉默让忒修斯犹豫。  
　　纽特心里所想的，却也传不到哥哥耳朵里去。  
　　不能怪哥哥。  
　　哥哥有工作。  
　　工作应该放在首要位置。  
　　我要做一个乖弟弟。  
　　我……我想和哥哥一起啊……  
　　  
　　05  
　　有那么一瞬间，忒修斯很想弯下腰来，就着纽特移开的视线和弟弟说话。说他会争取尽快做完工作然后赶到对角巷跟对方汇合。  
　　然而忒修斯放弃了这个做法。  
　　身为哥哥，他知道弟弟的内心极其敏感，而且与外界越是格格不入便越是展现出自我内缩保护的抗拒姿态。之前因为知道要去伦敦而像袋龙宝宝一般希望躲在壳房里的纽特在知道自己即将带他去伦敦后，才终于肯如春天到来时冬眠醒来后探出脑袋的小动物般回复生机，现在嘛……  
　　不确定能不能做到的事情，就不要随便给承诺。  
　　忒修斯心里暗暗下了决定。  
　　纽特既敏感又认真，轻浮的承诺只会伤害他的感情和彼此的信任感。  
　　所以哥哥只能再说一句：  
　　“对不起，弟弟。”  
　　  
　　06  
　　哥哥道歉时低沉且认真的嗓音，哥哥靠近而来的古龙水的味道，哥哥揉自己头发时候的力度，哥哥怀抱的暖意……  
　　纽特怀抱着仅有的留恋睡去。  
　　并希望明天下大暴雨，可以延迟去伦敦的行程。  
　　虽然他知道这点奢望不切实际。  
　　  
　　07  
　　伦敦雾蒙蒙一片，乌云下压，天阴欲雨。  
　　但即便空气中仿佛能拧得出水来，但雨点始终不肯落下来。  
　　纽特第一次来伦敦，浑浊的空气刺激鼻粘膜，他不禁打了个喷嚏。  
　　管家普尔达没说话，只是看着小少爷用手帕处理好自己的仪容后，才继续前进。  
　　对角巷并不宽敞。  
　　从两旁林立的商铺中走出来的人潮很容易就堵塞了唯一的鹅卵石长街。  
　　当时，哥哥就是走在这条路上的吗？他大概不会像我这么举步维艰吧？  
　　纽特·斯卡曼德一边在脑海里想象当年忒修斯第一次来对角巷时的反应，一边艰难地在人群中跋涉。  
　　对角巷于他看来，和布满毒液的泥潭差不多，好像稍有不慎就会落入大麻烦似的。  
　　就在纽特小心翼翼避开一个同龄相仿的，手中拿着棒棒糖的小女孩后，管家节制的声音自头顶传来。  
　　“小少爷，请问您想先去哪家店？”  
　　纽特一时不知该如何回答。  
　　霍格沃兹的录取通知书上列出很多物品。  
　　包括坩埚和一些魔法草药、一年级学生必修的课本、魔杖等都是必须的；而魔法扫帚、斗篷、魔法宠物等则属于“建议”项，可买可不买。  
　　小斯卡曼德少爷站在斜坡路的顶端放眼望去皆是陌生的风景。  
　　“忒修斯少爷当年是先去的魔杖店。”可能等了好一会儿还不见小主人给答案，于是普尔达不甚明显地提出了建议。  
　　“我们去魔杖店。”纽特眼睛看自己的棕色鞋子答道，声音不大。  
　　  
　　08  
　　对角巷里就只有一家魔杖店，奥利凡德魔杖店。  
　　门口的招牌上用金漆骄傲地写着始建于公元前382年。然而经过这么多年的风吹雨打，金漆已经剥落，留下沧桑的痕迹。  
　　管家普尔达看来并不太喜欢奥利凡德魔杖店，他很礼貌地表示留在室外等待，所以纽特只好一个人走进来。  
　　店铺应该不小，但高可及天花板的柜架上堆放着一层又一层的盛有魔杖的盒子，就使得店铺的空间被压缩到只差可转身。  
　　在旁人看来非常逼仄的空间对纽特来说却没什么不适。  
　　店里很安静，没有其他客人，也不见店铺主人。  
　　换了旁人应该会叫唤一声，以表示店里有客人想买东西。但是纽特并不作声，他就这么静静地站在那里，好像神游天外一般。  
　　“啊，不好意思。”突然，一个身材矮小，头发花白的男人出现在账台后面。  
　　“我刚才在整理东西，怠慢了斯卡曼德少爷呢。”  
　　这一下纽特倒是好奇了。他迅速看一眼店主人，但是对方那个探究意味浓重的眼神却让他很不舒服地又移开视线。  
　　“我并没有自报家门，你……”  
　　“哦，因为小少爷和你哥哥长得很像啊。一样的轮廓，一样的蓝眼睛。我还记得斯卡曼德少爷……我是指你哥哥当时来我店铺的情景，那是……对，那是八年前的事了。”  
　　店主人开始喋喋不休说了起来。  
　　客人却没有表现出任何不耐烦。  
　　纽特静静听着店主说起八年前忒修斯来买魔杖时候的情景，听他说哥哥的眼睛如何明亮有神；听他说忒修斯如何的像个典型的“斯卡曼德”；听他说最终忒修斯选了——或者说被选了一根怎样有着强大魔法潜能的魔杖。  
　　“哦，真抱歉斯卡曼德少爷，我这絮絮叨叨的毛病又犯了。”  
　　不……我喜欢听你说哥哥的事情。纽特在心里回应道。  
　　“忒修斯少爷是你哥哥，他的事情你当然知道得清楚了。”  
　　不……其实我不太清楚。纽特心中苦笑了一下。  
　　“那么小少爷，我们开始来挑选魔杖吧。”  
　　纽特点点头，跟着店主人在奥利凡德魔杖店那迷宫一般的室内转来转去，去寻觅自己的“命中注定”。  
　　  
　　09  
　　买完魔杖，管家普尔达已经清楚接下来的行程该如何了。  
　　只要按照当年忒修斯少爷购物的顺序走下去就好。  
　　毕竟纽特小少爷听到忒修斯少爷的名字后，是不会有任何反对意见的。  
　　纽特沿着哥哥当年走过的路线往前走去。  
　　先是丽痕书店，购买相同的课本——忒修斯在看到录取通知书时便感叹过，霍格沃茨的课程安排还真是一成不变，连要求的课本也一样。  
　　  
　　10  
　　“我都能把自己的课本给你用呢。”  
　　当时忒修斯笑着这么说道。室外阳光明媚，哥哥蔚蓝的眼睛仿佛能反射出灿烂的光线。纽特有那么一瞬间想开口赞美哥哥的眼睛如匈牙利树峰龙的翅膀一般，不过他不是那种习惯把赞叹宣之于口的人，于是只有沉默。  
　　“其实，我不介意。”  
　　就在哥哥以为对话结束了的时候，纽特忽然开口说道。声音细小，与其说是与忒修斯交流倒不如说是纽特在自言自语。  
　　“纽特真乖，不过母亲大人可不会同意呢。”  
　　忒修斯回身习惯性把手放在弟弟瘦削的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏——那是一个表示亲昵的动作。纽特一直都尽量避免与任何人的肢体接触，不过对于哥哥习惯性的小动作却不抗拒。  
　　非但不抗拒，还，有时很期待。  
　　知道哥哥说的是事实，斯卡曼德家的小少爷要用二手课本的话，成何体统呢？因此纽特也就不再说话。  
　　不过，他，是真的不介意啊。  
　　用哥哥读过的课本，在哥哥的旁注下写上自己的读书笔记，那感觉应该就像和哥哥一起读书差不多吧？  
　　可惜，没有这个机会了。  
　　  
　　11  
　　丽痕书店并不比奥利凡德魔杖店宽敞多少。  
　　除了霍格沃兹指定教科书外，倒还有很多杂七杂八的书籍：从星象占卜到欧洲风情，从文学哲理到寰宇博物，喜欢看书的人总能在这里找到自己的喜好。  
　　在堆放欧洲中世纪书籍类的角落里，纽特发现了一本名叫《十四世纪以前欧洲大陆的传奇生物》的古旧书籍。翻开一看，却发现书是用拉丁文写成的，怪不得会无人问津呢。再往后翻几页，只见插图精美，那些传说中的生物描绘得栩栩如生。  
　　小斯卡曼德先生好想买下来。拉丁文他虽然不会，不过可以学习啊。  
　　但是看一眼定价，顿时念头打消了一半。  
　　他的零花钱不够。真要买的话，也得先问准母亲呢。看来这次不能带它回家了。  
　　纽特叹气，手指婆娑着书籍那看起来显然颇有年头的羊皮封面，想放下终究舍不得。他又翻开古书，突然窗外光线明朗起来，笼罩伦敦天空的阴沉沉的厚雨云不知被什么东西劈开了一道口子似的，让暖洋洋的光线披洒下来。纽特不经意间朝前望去，心脏突然快速跳动起来。只见离自己不远处，另一扇窗户下有个高大的年轻男子在翻书，身高和忒修斯约莫，发型也相似。等到定下心神再细细一看才发现，那不过是个陌生人罢了。  
　　是不是自己过于想见哥哥呢？纽特心里暗暗自我嘲笑，但他又忍不住再多看那人两眼，仿佛看见当年哥哥也站在相同的位置，就着二楼圆形窗户透进来的光线翻阅书本时候的模样。  
　　“小少爷……”  
　　管家普尔达轻轻咳嗽一声。纽特转头看他，只见管家先生捧着已挑好的学校教科书、眼睛似有若无地瞟了一眼挂在书店内的时钟。  
　　原来自己竟然在丽痕书店耽搁不少时候了。  
　　纽特匆匆放下《十四世纪以前欧洲大陆的传奇生物》这本书跟随普尔达离开。  
　　他还有魔药店、魔法宠物店和魔金夫人长袍专卖店没去呢。  
　　  
　　12  
　　魔药店里没有过多耽搁，普尔达非常有经验地帮小少爷挑好坩埚；而纽特甚至不需要告诉店员自己需要什么，对方早就把打包好的魔药递过来。  
　　“啊，霍格沃兹新生嘛，要的东西都一样。”店员见纽特那么诧异便解释两句。  
　　纽特道了谢后拿上魔药包，再一次走进热闹的对角巷中。  
　　又一项任务完成。  
　　接下来就是去咿啦猫头鹰商店。  
　　其实纽特没想好自己想要带什么到学校去，猫头鹰、蟾蜍还是猫。  
　　忒修斯当年买的是猫头鹰，说能方便通信——哥哥多的是朋友所以有经常通信的必要，但是他呢？  
　　商店为了照顾猫头鹰的生活习性，即使大白天的也拿黑布笼罩住，不让光线透进来。微弱的烛光是店里仅有的光源。  
　　小斯卡曼德先生抬头看各色关在笼子里的猫头鹰，由心底里赞叹它们的美丽与矫健。不过，如果要说真心话，这些被困的“宠物”都过于乖巧无趣，还是母亲斯卡曼德夫人在庄园里养育的生物更好玩。  
　　“斯卡曼德少爷，有挑选到心头好吗？”宠物店主人问道。  
　　“……”  
　　纽特想知道的倒是，为什么所有人都知道他是斯卡曼德家的人。难道，对方又是因为认出了自己和哥哥相似的蓝眼睛？不会吧？  
　　“忒修斯少爷没和您一起来吗？”  
　　“……哥哥没空。”纽特也听出来自己的声音闷闷的。  
　　“……哦……那样啊。”  
　　店主人的回答有点不同寻常。  
　　“呃，那个……算了，没什么。小少爷您自便，看中什么，摇一下铃铛我们就会过来。”  
　　纽特礼貌地点点头。他对店主人的欲言又止不太感兴趣，认为与自己无关。  
　　最后，走出咿啦猫头鹰商店时，小斯卡曼德先生两手空空。  
　　  
　　13  
　　其实对角巷不止一条铺着鹅卵石的斜坡直路。  
　　在商铺与商铺之间有着不少可以通到其他更窄小巷道的岔口。那些岔口多数都黑漆漆的像怪物张开的大嘴，即便在白天也显得阴森可怖。  
　　好奇心旺盛的纽特当然注意到这些位于热闹非凡主街旁的岔路口，他想问普尔达对角巷有多大，除了主街外是否还有其他巷子，而里面又是否有更多不起眼但有趣的小店铺。  
　　但现在应该是购物的高峰期，路上来买开学用品的家庭越来越多，纽特只顾着避开人潮也没来得及开口问。况且，管家先生从来不喜多言，这点上倒是和纽特自己很合拍。  
　　就在小斯卡曼德先生又一次避开身旁彼此追逐着呼啸而过的同龄人时，他听到一把既苍老又嘶哑的奇怪声音。  
　　“小少爷，你有兴趣看看神奇动物吗？”  
　　听到“神奇动物”四个字，纽特不禁停下了脚步，但他不确定那把声音是否在跟自己说话。左顾右盼一番后，小斯卡曼德先生仍然找不到声音的来源。  
　　“小少爷，我要给你看的可不是能在大庭广众中拿出来的东西呀。”那把奇妙的声音再一次说道……或者该称之为“诱惑”道。  
　　这一次，纽特倒是看清楚到底是谁在跟自己说话了。  
　　  
　　14  
　　那是一个身材矮小的巫师，披着脏兮兮的灰黑色巫师长袍，兜帽盖住头脸让人看不清楚长相。  
　　纽特能看到的只有在阴影中露出来的好像闪烁着骇人灰金色光芒的眼睛，像某种……爬虫动物。  
　　“小少爷，你见过雷龙蛋吗？不是博物馆里的化石，而是活生生的蛋哦。”  
　　危险雷达在脑袋里警铃大作。  
　　原本纽特已经扭过头准备不理睬对方的了，但是在听到“雷龙蛋”的时候，强烈的好奇心促使他再一次看向那神秘巫师。不看还好，这一眼看到自脏灰色长袍中露出来的绿色蛋面上镶嵌着蓝色雷纹的蛋，什么危险什么小心谨慎，通通被小斯卡曼德先生忘记了。  
　　巫师看着“猎物”一步步离开陪同人身旁朝自己走来，心底不禁乐开了花。不过这小少爷怎么走得那么慢？古怪巫师可不想在这这热闹非凡的巷口里待太久，此处可是随时都会有被人撞见的风险呢。  
　　诶，这小少爷怎么走到阴影里就不走了？  
　　巫师无语。他现在顾不得了，只想赶紧抓着“猎物”就往店铺里带。  
　　于是，灰袍巫师伸出手去抓小斯卡德曼先生的手腕。别看那巫师的手骨瘦嶙峋的却有如狮首鹰身兽的爪一般有力。被他抓住，纽特只觉得像被铁钳制住了一般，怎么都甩不掉，只能被巫师拉着向更黑暗的深处踉跄走去。  
　　  
　　15  
　　纽特现在才感觉到害怕。  
　　甩了几次都徒劳无功后，他才发觉自己已经急出一层薄薄的汗。他那在好奇心驱使下再莽撞的大胆现在也不能给予自己勇气了。  
　　就在名为害怕的情绪侵袭神经，眼中快要逼出泪水时候，哥哥那熟悉的严肃的声音骤然在耳边响起。  
　　“松开你的脏手！不准碰我弟弟！”  
　　  
　　16  
　　“傲罗先生，我没有犯法。”灰袍巫师如此说道，但是嘶哑的声音中颇有一点迟疑，“你可没权力随便侵犯无辜者”。  
　　“是吗？”忒修斯神情冷漠，语气强硬且透着威胁的味道，“别当我不知道你袍子里藏了什么东西。”  
　　一时间，三人谁也没说话。  
　　纽特偷偷用手帕擦去刚才眼中差点要渗出的眼泪，然后抬头去看忒修斯。但是过于昏暗的环境光线却让他看不清楚，只觉得被煤油灯微弱的灯光照着的哥哥的侧脸像刀削一般。  
　　“如果不想让控制与管理魔法生物司来找麻烦的话，立刻给我滚。”  
　　听到傲罗先生这句话后，古怪巫师嘴里还在嘀咕什么，脚步倒是没停下来还越走越快，最后都像是用跑的了。  
　　随后纽特被哥哥拉着手一路往对角巷主路方向走。  
　　  
　　17  
　　忒修斯腿很长，平时都会尽量配合弟弟的步伐；但今天，纽特不知是自己的错觉还是什么，他觉得哥哥走得特别快。  
　　掌中传来哥哥的温暖，但是当纽特偷眼去看忒修斯时，却见哥哥冷峻面容不减，完全不像平时在自己面前的那样温柔。纽特心中砰砰直跳，知道自己可能闯祸了。  
　　对角巷的嘈杂已在不远处。  
　　忒修斯突然停了下来。  
　　纽特跟着停步，心中忐忑更甚。  
　　  
　　18  
　　“你知道翻倒巷有多危险吗？”  
　　“…………”  
　　“你知道随便跟陌生人离去会有什么严重后果吗？”  
　　“……对不起。”从未被哥哥以如此严肃语气责备过的纽特张了张嘴，想解释但最终吐出的只有道歉的话语。  
　　忒修斯眼看着弟弟低头认错的样子，心中忽然叹气。他自己对神奇生物不太感冒，但弟弟却继承了母亲的兴趣，只要是不常见的生物都能吸引他的目光，甚至让他忘记规矩与约定。纽特是准备离开家庭的准学生了，以后很长一段时间都只能靠他自己走下去。以忒修斯的经验来说，谨慎与遵守规则是很好的自我保护途径，但是纽特似乎在这方面的“天赋”不高。不过，这就是他的弟弟纽特，作为哥哥的其实只想保护对方。  
　　在心里又叹了一口气，忒修斯蹲下身来，目光与弟弟持平。  
　　“纽特，我只是……关心你。”  
　　  
　　19  
　　摩金夫人长袍店比丽痕书店和奥利凡德魔杖店要宽敞一些。  
　　纽特站在独立试衣间的椭圆形镜子前试穿霍格沃兹的校服长袍。  
　　镜子里映照出他天蓝色的眼睛。  
　　恍惚之间，那双眼睛竟然真的与哥哥的颇为相似，难怪之前的店主人见到自己就会知道是忒修斯的弟弟。  
　　镜子盯得久了，好容易就会出现幻觉。  
　　纽特的思绪飘回刚才那无言的对视。  
　　哥哥的目光复杂。  
　　他从忒修斯的目光中读出了欲言又止的迟疑，仿佛哥哥有要求的话语，却在考虑是否要说出口。纽特当然知道忒修斯的责备出于关心，同时也预备了接受哥哥的说教。但是，在小斯卡曼德少爷心目中，今天自己所犯的错是“莽撞”而非引发莽撞的“好奇心”。  
　　然而，忒修斯只是向前倾身抱了抱弟弟。  
　　“我们去买长袍吧。”  
　　纽特在哥哥怀内听到这句话，乖巧地点头答应。现在年少的他还不知道，在往后非常漫长的时间里，他和哥哥的分歧都将以说教和吵架作结。  
　　  
　　20  
　　不知何时，忒修斯已经站在试衣间，站在纽特身后一同看着镜子里的映像。  
　　忒修斯很自然地单手扶着弟弟的肩膀。  
　　“看见你穿上这身校服袍我才真正发觉，我的小弟弟长大了。”哥哥眼中回复了往常的温柔笑意。  
　　长大了吗？纽特不清楚，好像没什么真实感。  
　　“伸出手来。”  
　　纽特依言照做。  
　　一只小小的，肚子胖乎乎的通体金黄的小鸟自忒修斯掌中跳到纽特白皙的手板心。小鸟的尾羽长而且坚挺，自尾端的金黄色一直渐变成一种介乎黄色与绿色之间的瑰丽色彩。  
　　“这是爪哇金鹂！听说很难捕捉呢！”  
　　纽特的欢喜溢于言表。他万万没想到，哥哥竟然会送他珍贵的动物！  
　　弟弟的快乐感染了哥哥，忒修斯轻轻捏一下纽特的肩膀。  
　　“这是送你的入学礼物。猫头鹰店的店主可是花了很大力气才帮我找到它呢。”  
　　原来刚才店主问哥哥有否一起前来就是为了这个？纽特又惊又喜。  
　　“谢谢哥哥！我喜欢！”  
　　纽特抬头道谢，却没料到忒修斯的亲吻会落下来。  
　　哥哥的吻落在额头上。  
　　轻轻的，柔柔的，亲昵的一吻。  
　　“恭喜你成为霍格沃兹的学生。”  
　　这才是纽特·斯卡曼德最喜欢的道贺礼物。  
　　哥哥的吻。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
